


Femslash February 2020

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: 28 femslash ficlets for Femslash February. Pairings indicated in the chapter title. Some are AU.
Relationships: Anna Volovodov/Clarissa Mao, Anna Volovodov/Tilly Fagan, Annushka "Anna" Volovodov/Nono Volovodov, Bobbie Draper/Camina Drummer, Bobbie Draper/Hillman, Bobbie Draper/Leelee, Bobbie Draper/Naomi Nagata, Camina Drummer/Julie Mao, Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata, Chrisjen Avasarala & Naomi Nagata, Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper, Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper/Camina Drummer, Chrisjen Avasarala/Camina Drummer, Chrisjen Avasarala/Nancy Gao, Chrisjen Avasarala/Nineteen Adze, Elvi Okoye/Chandra Wei, Elvi Okoye/Lucia Mazur, Lucia Mazur/Naomi Nagata, Octavia Muss/Gia
Comments: 33
Kudos: 37





	1. Rainbow - Anna x Nono

Ever since Anna came back from the Ring, Nami was clingy with her. Nono told her it was because the toddler wanted to make sure she didn’t leave for another extended period of time. Anna found that she didn’t care that Nami found her way from day care to wherever she was working in the clinic or every night lately she’d been climbing into Anna and Nono’s bed. Eventually, things would have to go back to normal, but she found Nami’s presence soothing and a reminder of everything she had almost lost in the Ring.

The large system of thunderstorms that went through during the afternoon resulted in tears and a temporary loss of power in the clinic. Luckily, the new generator the UN supplied kicked in. But during the worst of the storms, Anna, Nono and Nami spent time on the couch in Nono’s office, cuddling in the emergency lighting.

Now they were standing outside of the clinic, Nami in Anna’s arms, looking at the rainbow that stretched across the sky as rain dripped down the leaves the trees Anna’s congregation planted when they first opened the clinic. “What is it, mommy?” 

“It’s a rainbow!”

Nami looked up at Anna questioningly. “How?”

“When the sunlight hits the rain drops, it creates a rainbow.”

Nono stroked Nami’s back. “God gave it to humans as a promise. That He would never flood the entire Earth again.”

Nami hugged Anna’s neck. “Does it mean that mommy won’t leave for a long time again?”

Anna grinned. “It means mommy will try her hardest not to.”

That answer satisfied Nami who squirmed until Anna let her down. She ran off to play with the other children on the playground equipment and splash in puddles. Nono wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist. “I wonder if they have rainbows on those other planets,” she asked.

“I’m sure they do on some. Maybe it depends on what kind of star they orbit. I’ve never thought about it,” Anna responded.

“I’d like Nami to have some memories of Earth before we leave.”

“Leave?”

“I know you. You won’t be able to resist those new planets.”

Anna shook her head. “The UN is blockading the ring gates.”

“Madam Avasarala is formidable, but even she won’t be able to stop humanity from exploring.”

Anna was silent.

“Like I said, I’d like Nami to have memories of Earth. But when the church needs ministers for the new worlds, go and volunteer.”

Anna looked at her wife and saw the sincerity in her face. She broke into a bright smile. “Thank you, my love.” She kissed Nono until Nami called them over to play.


	2. Bloom - Elvi x Lucia

“Doctor Okoye! Doctor Okoye!” Lucia ran into Elvi’s lab. Elvi was concerned until she saw the broad smile on Lucia’s face.

“I’ve told you, Lucia, there’s no need for you to call me doctor. Elvi is fine.”

Lucia grabbed Elvi’s arm and pulled her away from her microscope. “I have something to show you in a professional capacity, Doctor. C’mon!”

“Will I need my instruments?”

“Just your eyes first!” Lucia said as they exited the lab module. Lucia grasped Elvi’s hand and ran toward the ruins. “You won’t believe it.”

Elvi ran with her, laughing. It felt good to get away from the lab and to run. Winter was finally leaving the portion of Ilus they occupied and Lucia’s enthusiasm was contagious.

They came to a stop at the sunny side of one of the ruins. “Look!” Lucia exclaimed, pointing to a bloom.

Elvi looked closely at the flowerlike growth. “It can’t be!”

Lucia nodded. “But I think it is?”

“How? It looks like our carbon-based crops cross-pollinated with silicon-based ruins to produce a hybrid. This shouldn’t be possible!”

“This place is full of impossible things.”

Elvi stooped down to look closer and then stepped back. “I can’t believe it. We just keep seeing new things every day. The laws of biology and nature - they just - “ She trailed off, overwhelmed with wonder and awe and a bit of frustration that things she thought to be true no longer were. She looked at Lucia who was grinning at her. Having to do something, Elvi threw her arms around the other woman.

Lucia laughed and spun them around. “Miracles everywhere!”

After a few spins, Elvi stopped them and grasped Lucia’s hands and brought them close to the bloom again. “I hope it doesn’t kill us or blind us. You never know here.” She paused. “It’s beautiful, though.”

“It is,” Lucia replied. She leaned over and kissed Elvi on the cheek. “Come on, doctor, let’s get you some instruments to study this miracle.”

Elvi let out an uncharacteristic whoop as she took off running towards the lab.


	3. Secret - Anna x Tilly

Anna half walked, half dragged a drunken Tilly into her quarters. “Tomorrow, we’ll have to work on your ratio of bloody marys to coffee by adding some water.”

Tilly sat heavily on her bunk and scrunched up her nose. “You’re no fun.”

Anna knelt down and removed Tilly’s mag boots. “You’ll think differently when you wake up.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, pastor,” Tilly said as she flopped on her back. “Packed sooooo many hang over cures.”

Anna leaned over to buckle her into her bunk. “I’m glad you had some foresight.” She patted Tilly’s shoulder. “Do you need anything else?”

Tilly grasped Anna’s hand. “How about you?”

“I can stay with you for awhile.”

“How ‘bout all night?”

“I’m married, Tilly.”

Tilly pouted. “It’ll be our secret. It doesn’t count in space.” She ran her hand up Anna’s arm and cupped her neck. Anna could have stopped her as Tilly pulled her down but found that she didn’t want to. Maybe it was the excitement of space travel, the distance from Earth, or just the allure of something new, something forbidden. Tilly kissed Anna and it was different, awkward and unfamiliar, but it was good. Until Tilly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Anna remembered the reality of the situation.

Anna pulled away. Tilly giggled. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be shy now, pastor.”

“Tilly, you’re drunk. And I’m married.”

Tilly shrugged. “Jesus forgives. That’s what you people always tell me.” 

“Tilly, no.” Anna shook her head.

Tilly smiled and settled back into her bunk. “You’re cute,” she said and closed her eyes.

Anna exited Tilly’s quarters and grasped her necklace. God help her, but she was tempted.


	4. Denim - Naomi x Drummer [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based in the girl band universe found in SugarFey's [Pretty Thing, I've Got You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703617/chapters/41761913)

Avasarala scheduled The Belter Sisters to play SXSW. Their venue was a dive bar with shitty acoustics, furniture that looked like it dated back to the ‘50s, and a floor sticky with spilled beer. It was the type of venue they were familiar with. The audience had been electric, bodies careening and crashing on the beat of their songs. When they finished their set, Tavi, the girl in charge of their merchandise told them she had to go back to van to grab more CDs and tapes, they had sold so many.

High off of the performance and with a little extra cash in their pockets, Bobbie and Julie went off to find food and booze. “None of that cheap shit!” Naomi called after them as they left the dressing room, which most definitely was the bar’s storage room.

As the band scheduled after them began their set, Naomi watched an uncharacteristically smiling Camina. Maybe this all will work out after all. Maybe they won’t have to eek out a living, supporting the band with second jobs. Naomi laughed. “What?” Camina asked.

“Nothing. I just feel good. Don’t you?”

Camina got that cocky look on her face that made Naomi torn between wanting to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless or gird herself for whatever shit was going to go down. “Why don’t you show me how good?”

That was a challenge that Naomi wasn’t going to let go unanswered. She walked behind Camina and worked her fingers in her jeans’ belt loops, pulling Camina’s hips into her. She mouthed her way up Camina’s neck, tracing the lines of the tattoo on her neck, before placing a bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

At Camina’s moan, Naomi brought her arms to circle her waist and unzipped her jeans. One hand pulled up Camina’s tank top as the other made its way into the opening of her jeans. Camina closed her eyes and leaned her head on Naomi’s shoulder as her hand worked its way lower, hips moving in time to the rhythm of the band in the bar, in time to the motions of Naomi’s hand.

“Hey, you guys! Julie and me found - oh, fuck,” Bobbie said as she took in the sight in front of them. She stopped and turned around, pushing Julie out the door.

Camina let out a groan of frustration. “Don’t you ever fucking knock?” she yelled after Bobbie.

“Guess we’ll just have to eat all these tacos ourselves!” Julie called through the door.

Naomi turned Camina to face her and gave her a soft kiss. “We’ll get back to this in the hotel, but I’m starving.”

“These tacos better be worth it!” Camina yelled. “Get your asses in here!”

Bobbie and Julie came in, bags full of food. “We got margaritas, too.” Julie said. She then raised her eyebrows. “You might want to zip up.”

Camina gave her the finger and did so. Naomi gave her a kiss on the cheek as the two of them made their way to the ridiculous amount of tacos waiting for them.


	5. Note - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie laid on the couch in her brother’s living quarters, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. The outcome of her court martial was preordained. She was going to be dishonorably discharged and lose the only thing she knew. Being a marine is what her family encouraged her to do. It was what Mars had told her was the highest calling. And now she was going to lose that and publicly be branded as a disgrace to Mars.

She sighed and rolled onto her side. She loved her brother, but he really needed a nicer couch. Maybe she should sign the confession they keep telling her to sign. She’d still receive her pension and maybe have enough money to get her own place. That’d make her sister-in-law happy.

She was about to give up on sleep, when her comm beeped. The number was hidden and looked to be untraceable. She opened the text-only message. _Don’t let the fuckers wear you down. You know the truth._

Bobbie let out a laugh. Only one person would send her that message and cover her tracks that well at the same time. Chrisjen. Fuck, she missed her. Every day, she had to fight down a part of her that wanted to reach out to Earth and escape this nightmare. She was grateful that Chrisjen had disguised her message. Mars had to be monitoring all of her communications now.

_Yes, your highness_ , Bobbie sent back. _Miss you._

_Miss you, too. Now go the fuck to sleep_ , came the reply.


	6. Upside Down - Anna x Clarissa

Clarissa found prison the antithesis of atoning for your sins. She was stuck in a cell below the ground and her value to humanity was nothing. She could do nothing to make up for the damage she had caused and the lives she had taken. She sat, in her cell, alone. She had access to books and once a week she was allowed up in the yard and could feel the sun on her face. Her chemical inhibitors made her fuzzy and slow. She spent time reading, exercising as much as she could in such a small space and staring at the walls.

A guard came to her cell. “Hey, 187348, you’ve got a visitor.”

Clarissa looked at him in surprise. “Who’d want to visit me?” She stood up and put her hands behind her head.

“Someone with real shitty taste in friends,” the guard said as he roughly handcuffed her. He shoved her out of her cell and took her to a room she had never been in before and shackled her to the table. The door opened and there she was. Anna. Clarissa couldn’t help it; tears began to run down her face.

Anna looked at her with pity, which would have hurt if she hadn’t been the first new person Clarissa had seen in months. She sat down across from Clarissa and reached out to clasp her hands. “No touching!” the guard yelled.

Anna flinched. “How are you doing?”

Clarissa sniffed and looked upward. “I’m surviving.”

“Good. Good.” Anna looked even more uncomfortable. “Nono said that she forgives you. For that night on the Roci.”

Clarissa let out a chuckle. “But I don’t repent of it. That wasn’t wrong, Anna. It — it — Amos had, he well, he gave me the means, to kill myself. And I decided that I wanted to live. And I needed, I needed you, and that night, and that little bit of happiness in my life. I know it was selfish and I know it weighs on you. But, fuck, Anna, replaying the memories are sometimes the only reason I’m still alive here.”

Anna was crying now, too. “I know, Clarissa. And I don’t regret giving you hope and giving you love. I regret violating my marriage vows. You’ve turned my world upside down but I don’t regret you.”

Clarissa closed her eyes. “You might have been the first person in my life who loved me. Father never did. He made sure Julie and I were at each other’s throats. He taught me to see people as things to be used. But I’m learning. As much as I can here.”

Anna rests her hands next to Clarissa’s, careful not to touch. “I do love you. Just not in the way you want.”

“I don’t even know what way I want you to love me. But the fact that you do, it helps. Truly.”

“You’ve got a minute,” the guard announced.

“Please, stay in touch, Clarissa. Write or call. I’ll help you to survive this in anyway I can.” She reached out and squeezed her hands, in defiance of the guard.

In retaliation, the guard unshackled Clarissa and pulled her away from the table. “Time’s up.”

As he pulled her away, Clarissa looked back at Anna. “Tell Nono that I thank her for her forgiveness.” She saw Anna nod. She then was shoved back down a hallway and back into her cell, to sit there alone.


	7. Dark - Naomi x Lucia

There were several things Naomi had to get used to on planets. Gravity was a big one. To be constantly pulled down (and down was a fixed point), to feel heavy, to have to consciously remember to lift your feet up was a completely new sensation. A horizon and non-recycled air just added to the confusion. Another thing she was currently experiencing was sunset, followed by complete darkness now that she had wandered too far from the settlement. _Pashang_. She looked upward toward the sky, toward space as if maybe her natural habitat could give her an answer.

As she grew more frustrated, her body became more taxed. She could feel her heart beat faster and it became harder to breathe. Jim and Alex were at the ruins with that Earther and Amos was fuck knows where. As it grew darker, she knew sooner or later she was going to have to swallow her pride and contact them.

“ _Oye_ , Naomi, is that you?” A light shone in Naomi’s eyes and she couldn’t see, but she could hear the familiar cadence of the Belt in the voice.

“Who there?” 

“Lucia.” 

The light moved away from her eyes and Naomi sighed with relief. “How did you know I was here?”

“I saw you leave this way before sunset and didn’t see you back after sunset. Figure you might be lost.” Lucia stood in front of Naomi. “Won’t tell the _inyalowda, ke_?”

“I could kiss you!”

Lucia grinned at her. “Why don’t you?”

Naomi cupped Lucia’s face in her hands and lightly kissed her. And maybe it was her light head or the excitement of the day or the fact that she hadn’t kissed anyone besides Jim since the Behemoth that when Lucia kissed her again, she pulled her closer. And when Lucia deepened the kiss, she tangled her hands into her hair.

It was Lucia who pulled away. “While this is nice, it is too cold to stay here.”

Naomi shivered and agreed. 

Lucia grabbed Naomi’s hand. “Oh, you are freezing. Time to go back.” And she led the way back, never letting go of Naomi’s hand.


	8. Make Up - Naomi x Drummer

The first time Naomi saw Camina without her eye make up, it shocked her. She was still Drummer but she seemed a bit younger, a bit lighter. She reminded herself that it wasn’t just the make up that made the transformation. It only happened when she was alone with her at the very end of the day. In fact, the removal of her make up seemed to demarcate the public from the private.

One morning, Naomi watched from their shared bunk as Camina lined her eyes in preparation for a day of commanding the _Behemoth_. “Why do you wear it like that?”

“You no like?”

“I like. Just curious.”

Camina moved her face closer to the mirror to fill in the lines. “When I first joined the OPA, everyone treated me like a kid. I really was one I can see now, but back then I thought I was completely grown up. I figured this make me look older.”

“Did it work?”

“No. Had several people offer to teach me how to do my makeup. Each time someone did that, I put even more eyeliner on.”

“What did work?”

“Got older. Looted my first ship.” She finished and put the liner away. “Killed my first Inner.”

Naomi looked away for a brief moment and got out of the bunk to wrap her arms around Camina’s waist. “Well, I think your younger self made a good choice.”

Camina turned to face Naomi. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Naomi said and kissed her.


	9. Ocean - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie was pretty sure that Chrisjen had picked to work near stretch of restored Brazilian beach for her. Granted, she had a legitimate reason to be there, to meet with Amazonian representatives about relief efforts from the missile strike. Her suspicions were confirmed when Chrisjen had told her only to explore and have fun before leaving for her day of endless meetings.

And Bobbie did what she was told. She walked along the water, ate what looked interesting, conned her way into a surfing lesson (which briefly had a set back when her instructor found out she had never swum before, but luckily she was a quick study), and got roped into a volleyball game which was even more of a challenge in both sand and Earth’s gravity.

She was now sitting on a blanket in the portion of the beach restricted by the UN, sipping caipirinha, as the sun set behind her. “Was it everything you imagined it to be?” 

Bobbie looked up at Chrisjen and smiled. “Better.” 

Chrisjen looked lighter now that her day was over. She was wearing what appeared to Bobbie to be a more traditional sari, made of lighter fabric than she usually wore. The sliver of her stomach visible was new to Bobbie, too. She sat next to Bobbie on the blanket, stole her drink and settled against her side.

Bobbie wrapped her arm around Chrisjen’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “How was your day?”

“Good. We finally got some shit figured out that should have been done weeks ago. But I feel like we’re finally fucking helping here.”

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other’s company and enjoying the beauty of what surrounded them. “There is something I wanted to do but I couldn’t do it until you arrived,” Bobbie said.

Chrisjen pulled away. “No, no I am not fucking you on this beach. I am far too old to get sand in very uncomfortable places when I have nice bed waiting for us inside.”

Bobbie laughed and kissed her. She pulled her up. “We’ll get back to that nice, big bed. But first you are going to put your feet in the ocean. I’m not allowing you to take it for granted.”

Chrisjen used Bobbie to keep her balance as she removed her boots. “You are the only person that wears boots with a heel to the beach.”

“We all can’t be fucking giants.”

“C’mon.” Bobbie grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water. 

Chrisjen let out a delighted laugh when her feet hit the surf. “It’s good to see Earth through your eyes. Sometimes, all I see is its problems and threats to it.”

Bobbie squeezed her hand in response.


	10. Competition - Chrisjen x Nancy

After Arjun stormed out of her office, she knew that perhaps that they had broken something irreparably between them. But at the moment, she was too mad to perform the actions necessary to gain his forgiveness. In fact, she was pretty fucking sure she had done nothing that she needed forgiveness for. Christ, this fucking job was destroying her life but she was willing to pay that price if it kept humanity safe.

She leaned against her desk and sipped her drink while staring dully at the New York skyline. When the door burst open, she turned to continue her argument with Arjun and was surprised it was Nancy Gao entering the office. She had to admit that she was impressed that Nancy had somehow manipulated her way into her office. There was hope for her yet.

Nancy made a beeline to the liquor shelf, poured herself a drink and downed it. Chrisjen smirked. “Rough day?”

Nancy set the glass down with a clunk. “Did you leak those images from New Terra?”

“No. I guess we’ll have to have an independent investigation into who did that.” Chrisjen finished her drink and pushed away from the desk.

Nancy narrowed her eyes and moved to stand in front of Chrisjen. “Don’t give me that shit, Chrisjen.”

Chrisjen lifted her chin. “Madam Secretary.”

And she could see the rage in Nancy’s eyes as she put her hands on Chrisjen’s shoulders and pushed her until her back hit the monitor on the wall. “You completely fucked me over, you bitch.”

Chrisjen shrugged her shoulders. “And if I did? You know the game as well as I do.”

“You think this is a game? This is about people’s lives! It’s about giving Earth hope and a future! And you’re pulling dirty tricks and stopping - “

“I am stopping the fucking destruction of our species!” Chrisjen glared at Nancy. “I am not a naïve neophyte rushing headfirst towards our extinction! And you - “

Nancy crashed her mouth against Chrisjen’s. The kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue. Nancy unbuttoned Chrisjen’s jacket as Chrisjen bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled away. “Since you’re convinced that I fucked you metaphorically, you want me to fuck you physically?”

Nancy placed her hands on Chrisjen’s bare stomach and dragged them up to cup her breasts through her bra. “Who says you’ll be doing the fucking?”

Chrisjen caught Nancy’s wrists and spun them around, so Nancy’s back was against the wall. “Me.” She kissed her again, smiling as Nancy responded eagerly. She grabbed the hem of Nancy’s dress and pulled it up around her waist. “Pencil skirts are such a fucking pain in the ass.” She brought her hand to the juncture between Nancy’s thighs and rubbed. “You’ll have to remember that.”

Nancy closed her eyes and her head rested against the monitor. “For what?”

Chrisjen moved Nancy’s underwear aside and slipped a finger into her. “The next time you want me to fuck you.”

“Fuck you.”

Chrisjen’s answering grin was sharp as she added another finger and found a better angle. Nancy moaned. “Do you want me to fuck you, Nancy?”

“Yes.”

Chrisjen had expected more resistance. But clearly Nancy had either wanted this for some time or needed to get laid. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Madam Secretary.”

Chrisjen inserted another finger and allowed her palm to rub against Nancy’s clit. Nancy’s hips began to move in the motion of Chrisjen’s thrusts. Chrisjen kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Fuck, this woman wore the most inconvenient clothing. Chrisjen found the right angle, the right pressure, right rhythm and Nancy’s hips sped up until she came around Chrisjen’s fingers.

When Chrisjen was confident that Nancy could stand on her power, she removed her fingers and wiped them on Nancy’s dress. She stepped away from her, picked up her glass and poured herself a new drink.

“Don’t you want me - “

Chrisjen turned toward Nancy. “No. I want you to leave.”

Nancy nodded and turned away.

“Oh, Nancy?” Chrisjen called after her. “After I fucking win, I want you under that desk. Remember that.”

“We’ll see,” Nancy replied as she left the office.


	11. Blush - Drummer x Julie

Dawes seemed to have picked an errand girl to maximize both how much she’d appeal to Fred and how much she’d piss Drummer off, Drummer thought as she watched the girl enter the bar. An Earther who had taken up the plight of the Belt. Of course it helped that she still had some access to daddy’s money. She rolled her eyes and finished her drink.

She was about to ask for another when the Earther girl sat next to her. “I’m buying tonight, _sésata_ ,” she said, her Earther accent mangling the incorrect word to Drummer’s ear.

“You mean daddy’s buying tonight,” Drummer replied.

She could see anger flash in the girl’s eyes. “Fine,” she said, getting up to leave.

Drummer had always been a practical woman. And if being practical meant that she drank for free because some rich Earther girl had a crush on her, so be it. “You promised me a drink, _ses_.”

As one drink turned to several, several more members of the OPA crashed and convinced the girl to buy them drinks, too. As more alcohol flowed, the men competed among themselves for the girl’s attention and the girl flirted outrageously with Drummer.

After several of the men tried to get the girl to leave with them, Drummer’s competitive streak flared. And what the fuck, the girl was cute and Drummer’s bed had been too empty of late. Plus, the alcohol was quieting any objection that she was Dawes’ creature.

After the girl turned down the latest invitation from one of the men, Drummer slid her hand on her thigh and whispered what she was going to do to her once she took her to her quarters. The girl blushed and pulled Drummer off of her bar stool.

Drummer grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her through the throng of people that her promise of free booze had attracted. “No, Julie!” a group protested.

Drummer gave them a cross-fingered salute as she and the girl left.


	12. Another World - Chrisjen x Bobbie x Drummer [AU]

In a Sol System 72 realities to the left and 2 up from ours, Earth, Mars and the Belt are ruled by the iron fist of Earth and its military dictator, Winston Duarte. Earth’s oligarchs make up an advisory Senate. There are resistance movements throughout the system. In the Belt, the ship _Connaught_ is part of this resistance.

Bobbie woke up draped around Drummer and reached behind her on the bed. Empty. “Camina, do you know where Chrisjen went?”

Drummer groaned. “She’s your _tumeng_. I don’t know what they do.”

“Be nice. She’s going through a lot.”

“She was Senator on Earth.”

“And our source of intel.”

“Blew that cover.”

Bobbie pursed her lips. “She was mourning her son who was killed for participating in Earth’s resistance and then her husband turned her in for treason.”

Drummer turned to face Bobbie. “We burned a lot of connections to rescue her. And I don’t trust her.”

“Trusted her enough to let her between your thighs last night.”

“I know the hard way that just ‘cause some woman gets me off, doesn’t mean she’s trustworthy.” Drummer’s face softened. “I trust you, Bobbie. I hope you’re right.” She leaned over and kissed Bobbie. “You know once Naomi is finished with the gift the Earther brought, she’s going to be harder to convince.”

Chrisjen’s gift was her last act before she was arrested. She gave the resistance cell loyal to her son a warship. Naomi was there, reprogramming it so Earth couldn’t find it. The crew was calling it the _Rocinante_. It was name that had some Earther cultural importance, but Bobbie wasn’t aware of it. “At least when Naomi comes back, you’ll be in a better mood.”

Drummer made a face and Bobbie kissed her.

They found Chrisjen in the mess, pacing back and forth in a large shirt of Bobbie’s and mag boots, consulting a comm. Bobbie thought that she somehow looked adorable and amazingly sexy at the same time. Drummer, on the other hand, was highly irritated. “What are you doing? You trying to get us killed?”

Chrisjen looked up. “I’m trying to figure out if any one in my network in the Earth Navy is still alive.”

Drummer’s eyes narrowed. “By leading Earth straight to us?”

Chrisjen stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips. “I’m not a fucking idiot. We had protocol set up if something like this happened to me. It’s little breadcrumbs in innocuous things - news reports, forums, praise for ‘His Excellency’, shit like that.”

Drummer rolled her eyes and started to rummage around the mess for breakfast. “I already made something to eat.” Chrisjen smiled tentatively. “I might as well do some fucking productive thing while I’m waiting.” She resumed her pacing.

Drummer checked the warmers and found oatmeal and egg substitute. When Chrisjen’s path brought her close to Drummer, Drummer reached out and placed a kiss on her check. “Food gains you some trust points.” Chrisjen looked at her confused. “Never mind.” She took her breakfast to the table.

Bobbie came and wrapped her arms around Chrisjen. “How are you doing?”

Chrisjen burrowed into Bobbie. “To be honest, it doesn’t feel real. At some point it will. But I’m glad I’m with you.”

Bobbie tilted her chin up and kissed her. “The messages can wait. You need to eat and we need to plan our next steps.”

Chrisjen nodded. They joined Drummer at the table. Drummer reached out and gave Bobbie’s hand a quick squeeze. Bobbie brushed Chrisjen’s hair out of her face, as Chrisjen laid out the current movements of Earth’s warships.


	13. Combat - Drummer x Bobbie

Bobbie arrived at Ceres a whole fucking day early. Her and Avasarala’s investigation into what was happening on Mars had brought her here. But apparently, her contact was delayed due to an unexpected complication. Bobbie hoped that it wasn’t the end of her contact.

There was nothing to do but wait. She checked into one of the nicer places to stay, since Avasarala was footing the bill. She found that she was too keyed up to stay in the room and went to look for somewhere to get a drink.

She was nursing a beer in a bar when someone sat next to her. She was about to tell them to fuck off when she saw that it was the Belter captain from the Ring. “Martian,” she said, inclining her head toward Bobbie.

“I prefer Bobbie,” she replied, taking a sip of her beer.

“Drummer. What you doing here?”

Bobbie shrugged. “Vacation.”

Drummer snorted. “You look like you hate this place almost as much as I do. Want to get out of here?”

“And do what?”

“You look like you want to hit something. I want to hit something. I know a place we can spar.”

Bobbie looked Drummer up and down. She looked like something Bobbie could break across her knee, but the sneer on her face made Bobbie think that the fight wouldn’t be as easy as she thought it was. Bobbie swallowed the rest of the beer. “Sure.”

*

The place to spar was a space, empty of everything but a painted outline of a boxing ring. Drummer tossed Bobbie a pair of gloves. As they entered into the ring, Bobbie belated remembered hearing about Drummer and a spinal injury. She hoped Drummer knew what she was getting into.

Despite herself, Bobbie found that she pulled her first two punches, not hitting with her full strength. “ _Pashang, pomeng_!” Drummer yelled at her. “Hit me. I can handle it.” And then Drummer sucker punched Bobbie in the mouth.

Bobbie shook her head and spat out some blood. Enough underestimating the woman in front of her. The two danced around and traded blows until Bobbie had Drummer trapped in the corner of the room. When Bobbie was certain that Drummer was going to have to concede, the Belter dropped down and kicked Bobbie’s legs out from under her. “What the fuck?” Bobbie called from the floor.

“We na playing Martian rules. You in da Belt.” Drummer taunted her.

Bobbie jumped up and the fight resumed. After several minutes, Drummer once again got the jump on Bobbie and she ended up on her back. Drummer straddled Bobbie’s waist and leaned over her. Bobbie was about to flip Drummer over, when Drummer brought her mouth down in a bruising kiss.

And fuck, the pleasure pain of the kiss on her bruised mouth, made Bobbie kiss her back, harder. Drummer reached for the hem of her tank top. “Wait,” Bobbie said. “Not here. My room is nearby and doesn’t smell like garbage heap.”

Drummer nodded and helped Bobbie to her feet.

*

Drummer was in the process of trying to find her bra. There were clothes, pillows and sheets strewn around the room. Bobbie looked at a few drops of blood straining the mattress from the aftermath of their sparring. She hoped that Avasarala wouldn’t be getting an itemized bill.

“Have you seen any Martians lately?” Bobbie asked Drummer. Drummer put on her bra and gestured at Bobbie. “Beside me. In OPA circles?”

“Why you want to know?”

“Bad feeling.”

Bobbie could see Drummer’s internal debate as she put her pants back on. “Seen with Marco Inaros.”

Fuck, Bobbie thought. This is what Avasarala and her were afraid of. “Know where he is?”

Drummer shook her head. “Last I heard was abandoned mining asteroids. _Dzhemang_ killed my friend. You see him, kill him.”

Bobbie got up from the bed, still naked. She placed her hands on Drummer’s shoulders and kissed her. “Let me know if you see him.”

Drummer nodded and put on a Tycho jacket. “Was fun, Martian. Do it again sometime?”

“Yeah,” Bobbie replied. “Next time I’ll kick your ass.”

Drummer smirked. “We’ll see,” she said as she left the room.


	14. Love - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Once Chrisjen maneuvered the incident at Ganymede to prevent a system-wide shooting war, she became fascinated by the by the surviving Martian marine. A part of her brain thought about how at least one family was spared from the worst news of their life, a message she once received. But mostly the survivor - Roberta Draper - was a mystery to solve, to press for the forwarding of her own agenda.

During the hearing, her height had struck Chrisjen. But mostly she paid attention to emotional pressure points, seeking what would make the marine tell the truth. And when the truth had slipped out, it wasn’t enough. She continued to see the marine as chess piece to manipulate, although she had to admit she admired Draper’s escape from the embassy to see the ocean. But mostly she was trying to figure out how to manipulate her to get a fuller picture of what happened, to get her to work with her on exposing the truth.

The first time she saw her as a flesh and blood human and not a piece to be manipulated (and really, some would say that was a character defect of hers, she mostly didn’t understand how people didn’t see the fucking bigger picture and how she was trying to save lives) was when Draper sat in her office and looked like her world was ending. And it was. She tried to show how genuinely thankful she was and tried to be gentle. But sometimes she feared it was easier for her to be insincere than sincere.

And then came the blood and chaos of their time in space. And Draper became Bobbie, a woman she respected, admired, was grateful for and cared about. She was alive thanks to Bobbie, but it was so much more. Bobbie realized that humanity was much more important than nationalism, much faster than Chrisjen herself had. Bobbie could kill someone with her hands, had a wicked sense of humor, enjoyed her company despite herself and had the best ass Chrisjen had ever seen. There was lust and attraction between the two of them, but there was also respect and friendship.

On Mars, there was hurt and miscommunication and wounded pride. Her anger flared when she saw how those ungrateful fuckers treated Bobbie. Her heart hurt when Bobbie walked away, but she understood pride. 

Now she watched a frightened Bobbie offer to work with her. As she quickly recorded her reply, she realized there was something else. “Bobbie, get your ass over to Luna as soon as you can. I love you. Be safe.”

Love. Fuck.


	15. Lace - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Undressing Chrisjen was a skill.

At first, she would try to go too quickly which would only add more time until she could touch her bare skin. Fabric would become tangled, small hooks and jewelry snagged and both of their patience would be tried. “I never thought a Martian marine would be defeated by some clothing” would be said at various levels of sarcasm and desperation.

And if she tore a piece of clothing, well, she had to hope that Chrisjen was in a good mood. Luckily, she was quite gifted in improving Chrisjen’s mood.

She learned it was best to go slow. To remove, piece by piece, step by step. If she went slow enough, Chrisjen would kiss her hard and bite her lower lip and reach down with shaking hands and show where the invisible hooks were located or what edge to pull on. “Fucking tease” would be muttered or whispered or moaned.

(Of course, that was a rule of thumb. Sometimes, there was not enough time to take all the clothes off and only rearrangement afterwards. Or eventually. Those times were good too.)

But no matter how, it was worth it when she finally removed all the silk and jewels. When all that was left was (sometimes) the lace of her bra. When she could place her hands on the plane of Chrisjen’s stomach and bring them up to her breasts. To remove even that scrap of fabric.

And then she’d be able to make the most powerful woman in the universe beg and moan and come undone.

Bobbie was always good at learning new skills.


	16. Fire - Bobbie x Hillman

The first training run with her new squad was an unmitigated disaster. And she knew whose fault it was. Bobbie was pissed.

“Hillman! What the fuck was that?” Bobbie yelled at her when they got back to base. Travis and Sa’id snickered.

“I don’t know, Draper. Seems like you’re supposed to be providing leadership out there.”

That did it. Bobbie took her forearm and drove Hillman against the wall. “Your family may own half of Mars but here in the marines, you must obey a direct order. When I tell you to fire, you fucking fire.” 

Travis and Sa’id let out “oooooohs.” “You two, get the fuck out.”

After the two guys left, Bobbie dragged Hillman to a spot that she knew was a blindspot from surveillance. She pressed Hillman against the wall. “Seriously, what the fuck was that? Because if you can’t handle - “

Hillman’s face softened. “No, Bobbie, I can handle it.”

“You will refer to me either as ‘sir’ or ‘gunny.’ Do you understand, Hillman?”

“Yes, gunny.”

“Good.” Bobbie pulled the zipper down on Hillman’s under armor. “When I tell you to fire, what do you do?”

“I fire, gunny.”

Bobbie put her hand into the underarmor between Hillman’s thighs and began to rub. “And when I tell you to come, what do you do?”

“I come, gunny.”

Bobbie’s smile was sharp. “Good,” she said.


	17. Shield - Naomi x Drummer

Even though she most certainly can take care of herself, Drummer always wants to protect Naomi. It started when Naomi came to Tycho after leaving the Roci. Giving her the job as chief engineer wasn’t pity or an impulse to protect her, it was simple matter of Naomi being the best damn engineer in the Belt. Hell, probably the entire system. But she could sense that Naomi had lost her equilibrium and that something with her former crew members was making her doubt herself. So, she would reassure Naomi of her talents and instincts.

And then there was the night where Naomi revealed her past to Drummer. About her son who she missed fiercely and that piece of shit Marco Inaros who had stolen her son and almost her will to live. Even though she hated that Naomi was a going to that damn planet, she was relieved that Naomi wasn’t even in the Sol system when she had Marco as her prisoner. She entertained a fantasy of getting him to reveal where Filip was and being able to present him to Naomi. Don’t stay on that planet like an Inner; I have your son.

That dream turned to shit.

Now, she watched Naomi sleep in the bunk they’re sharing on her new ship. She’s taking Naomi on the first leg of her journey to find Marco and Filip. She had offered to accompany her the entire way but Naomi insisted that it was something she was going to have to do on her own. She hated that. She wanted to protect her. But she respected Naomi too much to insist she change her plans.

She gently ran her hand across Naomi’s bare shoulder. And _pashang_ , Naomi woke up. “Hey,” Naomi said with a smile. “What’s on your mind, Camina? I know that look.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Marco at the time. Wanted to protect you. I’m sorry I had to let that fucker go, too.”

Naomi turned on her side and rested her head in her hand. “You did what you thought was best. I trust you, Camina.”

The relief Drummer felt was like when she could go on the float after a shift in one-third G. Not knowing what to say, she kissed Naomi.


	18. At Work - Muss x Gia

Muss finally clocked off, mostly because Star Helix could no longer afford to pay her for all the hours she was putting in. Since Havelock was attacked, she had to pick up his caseload and Miller had fucked off after his rich girl kidnap job. Shadid was riding her ass and she was doing the work of three detectives. 

She needed something to relax. She didn’t want the muddied head that drugs and alcohol would bring her. Christ, she needed to get laid. But being an Earther working for Star Helix made finding partners hard out here in the Belt. And really, she didn’t need a relationship right now.

So she gathered the chits she stored in her underwear drawer (it amused her) for nights like this and went to the Rosse Buurt. The madam gave her the stink eye until she placed her money on the table. Then she only asked Muss’s preference.

When Muss entered the room, Gia’s face fell. “Gee, thanks,” Muss said. “Really makes me feel wanted.”

Gia shrugged in that expressive Belter way that showed Muss that she really didn’t give a fuck about what Muss thought. “Heard Star Helix was here. Thought maybe it was Dmitri.”

“Oh, so you’re only fucking Havelock now?” Muss crossed her arms. She would have bet next week’s salary that the madam made this as difficult for her as possible.

“You pay script Earther, I fuck you.”

“Good.”

“Sit.” Gia patted the bed next to her. After Muss sat down, Gia lightly caressed her face. “Kiss?”

“Yes.” And Gia kissed her, slowly and deeply. Muss almost hated how needy she reacted to the kiss, but she had to admit that Gia was good at what she did.

The kiss broke. “I have toys. You want?”

Muss shook her head. “No, just your fingers first.”

“You pay - “

“I paid.” Muss replied and pulled Gia down to the bed and kissed her again.


	19. Perform - Chrisjen x Nineteen Adze [A Memory Called Empire]

When it was discovered that one of the ring gates opened to the Teixcalaanli Empire, the Sol system collectively shat itself. Not only were humans present in other systems, but the Empire was quite technically advanced. Perhaps even more so than the Sol system.

Nancy Gao either grew a backbone or a sense of humor and appointed Chrisjen to be Earth’s ambassador to the Empire. Much to her dismay, she was the ambassador to a culture based entirely on bullshit.

Now, she and Arjun were attending one of interminable poetry recitation competitions. Christ, she had never heard so much fucking poetry in her life. She rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, drawing a disapproving look from Arjun. Finally, finally a winner was declared and she tried to escape. However, several in the Empress’s court wanted Arjun to recite Earth poetry and ever the professor, he was happy to comply. She heard the crowd murmur about how primitive Earth’s poetry was but how there was base beauty to it.

A servant came up to her and told her that the Empress wanted to speak to her. As she followed him, she wished once again that she had been able to bring Bobbie along with her. Teixcalaanli culture was quite fond of assassination of threats and having an extra pair of eyes would be helpful.

Empress Nineteen Adze greeted Chrisjen cooly in her own personal chambers. As was her custom, she was wearing only white. Chrisjen wore a scarlet sari and rubies. Catching their reflection in a surface of the room, she saw that the were in stark contrast to each other - color and purest white, light and dark.

“Ambassador Avasarala, did you enjoy the poetry?”

Chrisjen inclined her head. “Poetry is much more my husband’s area of expertise.”

“What is yours?”

“Cutting through bullshit. What is this really about, Empress?”

Nineteen Adze stood and made her way over to Chrisjen. She caressed Chrisjen’s face and brought her hand to rest on her neck. Chrisjen’s body involuntarily shuddered, remembering the footage of Nineteen Adze’s sword red with blood. “It’s about this,” she responded, kissing Chrisjen.

Chrisjen very much doubted that it was about her or even sex. The Empress probably thought Chrisjen was as primitive about politics as Earth was about poetry and therefore safe to bring into her bed. Chrisjen knew she was playing a dangerous game, but fucking the Empress would give her a finger hold into the Imperial household that she could exploit. When Nineteen Adze broke the kiss and held out her hand, Chrisjen took it and let herself be led to the Empress’s bedchamber.


	20. Ribbon - Anna x Nono

Anna was in Geneva protesting the UN’s recent move to reallocate grain from subsaharan Africa to North America. There was already a shortage in Africa; the distribution of food should not depend on which regions provided the most donations to the UN Secretary General’s reelection campaign.

The protest was peaceful until the regional police lobbed a tear gas grenade into the crowd. While the crowd rushed to flee, Anna was pushed into the wall of police surrounding the UN building. In response, the police started swinging their riot batons. One baton struck Anna on the forehead and she could feel the blood dripping down her face.

She turned back to the crowd and the man behind her pulled her away. “Medic!” he yelled and passed Anna to the woman behind him. Anna was passed backwards into the crowd until some kind soul led her to the first aid tent. The amount of blood from her wound was making it hard to see.

Anna sat in the tent and waited while the more severe cases were treated. Then the most beautiful woman she had ever seen came to treat her. “Hello, my name is Namono. It looks like I’ll just have to stitch up your wound.”

Anna nodded which made her head hurt. “Namono. What a beautiful name.” She grimaced. The hit to her head must have affected her more than she thought if she was using such lame lines.

The other woman laughed. It was a wonderful sound. Anna wanted to hear more of it. “My friends call me Nono.”

“Nono,” Anna repeated with a loopy grin. She looked down and noticed that the blood had turned parts of her hair red. She tried to pull it back into a ponytail but she had nothing to hold it back with.

“Would you like a ribbon?” Nono asked. “It’s actually the string of a face mask that broke off but it’ll work just the same.” Anna nodded and Nono gathered her hair and tied it back. “There. Now I can see the cut.”

Although there was no anesthetic, Anna did not want Nono to stop. If her head was less muddled, she would have been able to engage her in conversation and find out more about her. “There, that’s done,” Nono announced and patted Anna’s hand.

“When your shift is done, would you like to go out for a drink?” Anna blurted out.

“I suspect you have a concussion. The last thing you should do is drink.”

Anna hung her head.

“However, if you answer a question, I’ll let you buy me dinner, OK?”

“Yes!” Anna smiled.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh! Anna. Anna Volovodov.”

Nono pulled out her comm and swiped information onto Anna’s comm. “Meet me there in two hours. Now I have to go to my next patient.”

Anna smiled and left the tent. She almost wished she could send the cop that hit her a thank you note. Almost.


	21. Lazy - Wei x Elvi

When Wei took the job, she didn’t realize how fucking long she’d be stuck on the Edward Israel in route to New Terra. A ship full of people stuck in between anticipation and dread for what was coming was a combustive mix. Add intense boredom and Wei felt like her job was a mix of prison guard and high school dance chaperone.

Wei entered the mess after what seemed like the hundredth meeting about the Belters’ settlement. She noticed one of the members of the Israel’s crew bothering the cute scientist. The scientist looked at Wei and gestured for her to come on over. Wei brought her tray over. “Fuck off,” she told the guy as she sat down.

“I think that Doctor Okoye and I are having a conversation,” he said, putting a hand on Elvi’s shoulder. 

“No, we are not,” Elvi said as she removed his hand.

“Aw, c’mon,” the man started but stopped when Wei stood up and moved toward him. She may have been several centimeters shorter than him, but she found most men backed off when she got in their faces. This man was no different.

“Thanks,” Elvi told Wei. From then on, Wei and Elvi ate lunch together. It was something Wei found herself looking forward to each day. They entertained each other with stories of where they grew up on Earth. She pretended to be interested in Elvi’s stories about biology. Although, some days she didn’t have to pretend, Elvi could make even biology interesting. She was quite sure Elvi was only pretending to be interested in her rugby stories from her playing days. She never told Elvi stories about the job, though. No need to ruin a good thing.

It seemed only natural that they’d start working out together. And then, because Murtry made sure Wei’s cabin mates worked the night shift so she’d have the place to herself, Elvi would come at night for some quiet. One night, before she left, Elvi kissed Wei. After that, there were many nights Elvi would spend the night.

These long, lazy transit days were bittersweet to Wei. She enjoyed them, but she knew they were going to end. Elvi would never approve of what Wei was going to have to do on the surface of New Terra. But that was the nature of the job.

And when the fucking Belters blew the shuttle out of the sky, she knew that she had made the right call breaking it off with Elvi the night before.


	22. Glass - Drummer x Avasarala

Drummer was like seeing herself through a distorted glass, Avasarala thought as she watched Drummer gather up her clothing. Their life paths mirrored each other but moved in opposite directions. As Drummer consolidated her alliances throughout the Belt and as humanity moved further out into the other galaxies, her influence and power grew. And as humanity moved further away from its birth place, Avasarala’s influence waned and she was forced to travel to fucking outer space to negotiate the new structure of the universe.

They met before the formal start of the summit as Avasarala invited Drummer to her quarters for drinks. Of course both of them knew it was a way to start negotiations without all the political bullshit. Both knew what the other thought of them. Avasarala saw Drummer as too raw and too willing to use blunt force tactics. She knew that Drummer saw her every vice and indolence of the inner planets, the supremely arrogant oppressor.

(Avasarala wondered sometimes if the rings and the new galaxies would ever force humanity beyond the dichotomy of Inner/Belter. She suspected that at least two generations would have to die and by then, humanity would have found a new way to divide itself, to create a new way to tyrannize and exploit one another. That’s if the protomolecule’s creators didn’t wipe humanity out first.)

The night began with drinks and allusions to agendas. It continued on with pointed use of given names and remembrance of past grievances. Eventually, Avasarala crossed a line and Drummer reacted by driving her against the wall with her forearm. Avasarala refused to show fear and smiled sweetly at her.

What happened next was probably aided by the excellent Scotch they had been drinking. Kisses were more like bites and each aimed to bruise the other. They both struggled to control this, to assert dominance over the other. Drummer had the advantage of her youth and not being so far from her fighting days. Avasarala had the advantage of living in 1G with her denser bones and muscles. 

They continued to look for any advantage, each wanting the other to surrender, to beg, to come undone at their touch. Much to her dismay, Drummer did get Avasarala to do so. But Avasarala got Drummer to do the same. The satisfaction she received from seeing Drummer come undone on her fingers brought more satisfaction than her own orgasm.

Drummer had found all her clothing. “I’ll see you a few hours, _Chrisjen_.”

“I look forward to it, _Camina_ ,” she replied.

When Avasarala was alone again, she entered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She traced the marks she was going to have to cover up with makeup. She wondered if she should start letting streaks of gray show in her hair. Gray hair could show her years of experience and wisdom, but she suspected that the press would interpret it as she was old and tired.

As she entered the shower, she didn’t feel that way. Though diminished, the universe still needed her and Earth.


	23. Ice - Bobbie x LeeLee

The buzz from the beer and her balance in her bank account made it so that Bobbie wasn’t too annoyed when LeeLee followed her to her room from the bar. LeeLee kept telling her that she had something to show her.

Bobbie sat on her bed as LeeLee pulled something out of a bag. “Did you know, way back when Earth had ice, that they’d call diamonds ‘ice’?” LeeLee asked.

“You’ve been watching too many gangster movies,” Bobbie said as she crossed her arms.

LeeLee turned around wearing a large diamond necklace. She sauntered over to Bobbie and straddled her lap. “Have you ever seen such beautiful diamonds?” she asked as she draped her arms around Bobbie’s neck.

Bobbie put her hands on LeeLee’s waist. “Yes.”

LeeLee looked at Bobbie in consternation. She then pulled down the zipper of Bobbie’s shirt. “We can’t all fuck the Secretary General.”

Bobbie smiled. She pulled LeeLee’s shirt over her head and pulled her down on the bed. “Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know,” she said before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.


	24. Sword - Chrisjen x Bobbie [AU]

Bobbie demanded that before she went to the Outer Provinces to quell the rebellion that the Queen learn how to defend herself. The Kingdom of Earth was in flux and she worried with her being away from the capital, someone would make an attempt on Chrisjen’s life.

She was surprised to find Chrisjen already in the drilling yard waiting for her. She was wearing a modified salwar kameez, far more practical than the gowns Bobbie had always seen her in before. She liked seeing Chrisjen like this in comfortable clothing, hair in a simple braid, without jewels.

Chrisjen saw Bobbie and she smiled. “Oh good, Draper, I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“I could never forget you, my queen.” Bobbie cleared her throat nervously. That was a little more than she intended to reveal. “Uh, I think today we’ll work with a sword.”

Chrisjen grabbed the sword. “Like this?” 

Bobbie smiled. Her grip was all wrong. “No, let me show you.” She stood behind Chrisjen and placed her arms around her, adjusting her grip and posture.

“Oh,” Chrisjen said. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in this way, Bobbie demonstrating basic technique and at times, nearly embracing the queen in order to do so. Eventually, as the sun sank lower in the sky, Bobbie declared that Chrisjen was ready to spar. “Don’t worry. We’ll start easy.”

The gleam in Chrisjen’s eyes should have given Bobbie advanced warning. Before she knew it, Chrisjen had her on the defensive, parrying every thrust as Chrisjen backed her into a tree. There was no way Mars’ best warrior was going to lose to Earth’s queen and soon she fought her way away from the tree. The two continued to spar until eventually Bobbie caused Chrisjen to lose her grip on her sword. She brought the blade up to Chrisjen’s neck. “What the fuck was that?” Bobbie asked her.

Chrisjen shrugged. “I commanded my father’s forces until I ascended the throne. I did not do so just because we shared the same blood.”

Bobbie sheathed her sword. “Then why did we waste an entire afternoon while you pretended to know nothing?”

“Your face when I had you pressed against the tree was worth it.” Chrisjen smirked. “And this was much more pleasant than renegotiating the rules of trade between the western coastal cities and the southwestern provinces.”

“I could have taught you something you didn’t know. To defend yourself!”

“I’m much more likely to die from a hidden arrow or poisoned food than a fair fight with swords.” She reached out and squeezed Bobbie’s arm. “But I enjoyed this afternoon.”

Bobbie closed her eyes in exasperation. “Come, Draper, we have time to clean up before the feast.” Chrisjen left.

That woman was going to kill her, one way or another.


	25. Candle - Naomi & Chrisjen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have all four major characters interact but I couldn’t get Naomi and Chrisjen to even hate fuck. So you get this season 5-ish speculation.

When Naomi saw the open flame alert in one of the living quarters, she did not expect to find Chrisjen Avasarala meditating in front of a candle, tears streaming down her face. She had not wanted that woman on the Roci, but Bobbie had convinced the boys to take Avasarala off of Luna after the attack on Earth and the declaration of martial law.

“You can’t have an open flame on a spaceship,” Naomi said as she snuffed out the light.

“What the fuck?” Avasarala grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. When she opened her eyes, Naomi watched them go from sorrow to rage.

“You’re going to get us killed.”

Avasarala let out a bitter chuckle. “Seems to be all I do lately.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “I know what you’re going to do. You’re going to play politics and try get yourself back into power. You’ll make us a target of all the different factions and one of them will try to kill you and us. I don’t want you on this ship.”

“Do you realize you’re on this fucking ship because of me? I used every fucking favor owed I had in the UNN to get you out of that interrogation room in Luna. Otherwise, you’d still be there, probably subject to what we like to euphemistically call ‘advanced interrogation.’”

Naomi crossed her arms. “Why?”

Avasarala closed her eyes. “Because humanity’s response to your former lover is going to have to be seen as a fucking unified venture and the Roci is a symbol of that. And Holden wouldn’t join the alliance without you.”

Naomi made a sign of Belter derision at Avasarala. “How compassionate.”

“You want compassion?” Avasarala’s eyes narrowed as tears filled her eyes again. “Here it is. I was a fucking horrible mother and my son died. I was a fucking horrible wife and now my husband is dead. I’m going to give you a chance to be a decent mother.” She stood up. “Find your fucking son and teach him to stop being a genocidal shithead.”

“That’s bullshit. You cannot put this on me.”

“I’m not. If there’s anyone on this ship to blame? It’s me.” And with that, Avasarala left the room.

Naomi kicked at the table. “Fuck.”


	26. Dress Up - Chrisjen x Bobbie

“I don’t see why I have to do this,” Bobbie said as the tailor measured her. Leave it to Chrisjen to know where one of the last tailors in the galaxy was. “Why can’t I just wear what I wore to your dinner?”

Chrisjen looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Fuck no.” She gave the tailor some instructions in Italian.

Bobbie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, only to have the tailor swat them away. “I don’t have to wear a dress, do I?”

“Only if you want to.”

“No.” Chrisjen smiled and gave more instructions to the tailor. “Why do you need me to go with you to the Inauguration? You do have a husband and I’m supposed to be investigating what’s going on Mars.”

A brief look of hurt passed across Chrisjen’s face. “Arjun’s presenting a paper at a conference and won’t be able to come. Besides, I need you to listen to the military gossip. See if they have any idea what’s going on between Mars and the OPA.”

Bobbie knew that the UNN letting her in on either gossip or highly classified information was about as likely as her growing wings right now. She suspected Chrisjen did not want to attend an event that reminded her of her failure by herself. Hopefully, Chrisjen would want to make an early exit and Bobbie would have her to herself for the rest of the night. “Fine. You’re lucky I have nothing better to do.”

The tailor left to get more fabric. Chrisjen took advantage of their time alone to give Bobbie a quick kiss.

*

Bobbie had to admit the suit made her look spectacular. Every line flattered her frame and it was somehow completely comfortable. It was worth whatever Chrisjen spent on it.

But when she saw what Chrisjen was wearing, she audibly gasped. She had somehow combined her usual saris with gowns she had seen queens wear in paintings during her history classes. She glittered, hair woven in elaborate braids, gems scattered throughout. “Nancy Gao isn’t going to like you showing her up like this.”

Chrisjen came close and smoothed down the lapels of Bobbie’s suit jacket. “She can go fuck herself.”

Bobbie looked closer at Chrisjen’s dress and groaned. “This is going to be impossible to get you out of, isn’t it?”

Chrisjen grinned and pulled Bobbie into a fierce kiss. “You’ll have a few hours to figure it out.”


	27. Dance - Naomi x Drummer

Fred was probably right that the crew of the Behemoth needed a big blow out before shipping out to the Ring. He made sure that the best club and DJ in Tycho was reserved for them and was using the discretionary budget to make sure drinks were free. Normally, Drummer would not be at the bar nursing a drink, but normally she wouldn’t be commanding a jury-rigged warship the next day.

She stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist until a familiar voice spoke into her ear. “Does the captain want to dance?” Naomi asked before placing a gentle bite on Drummer’s ear.

“Na really, but you go ahead.”

Drummer could almost feel Naomi’s eye roll. “Show you some private moves later, ja? Only if you come dance with me now.” Drummer acquiesced when Naomi pulled her off the bar stool to the dance floor.

And of course Naomi was right. Drummer needed to get out of her head, to lose herself to the beat of the music and the beauty of the woman dancing with her. She loved dancing with Naomi. Naomi danced completely unselfconsciously and of course looked amazing doing it. Drummer never laughed as much as when she was dancing with her.

Eventually, the music slowed down and Drummer pulled Naomi’s hips close to hers. “You say something about private dance?” 

Naomi smiled. “After this dance, captain. Make sure you’re nice and relaxed for tomorrow.”

Drummer pulled her in for a kiss, torn between hoping the song was long or short.


	28. Pillows - Bobbie x Naomi

They stumbled into the quarters that Bobbie was using on the Roci, kissing each other. They had survived the Ring and somehow saved the entire universe again and were giddy with relief. Bobbie was working the zipper of Naomi’s coverall down, when Naomi saw the massive amount of pillows in the room. “What the hell, Bobbie?” Naomi asked with a laugh.

“Remember those supplies Avasarala sent to us? Well, she sent these to me when she found out I’d been shot.”

Naomi shook her head. “I don’t know what you see in her.”

Bobbie pulled Naomi’s coverall to her waist. “Look, do you want to talk or do you want to fuck?”

Naomi kissed Bobbie. “Fuck. Let’s fuck on your - “ she giggled “ - orgy of pillows.”

“Good.” Bobbie picked Naomi up, carried her over to the pillows and dropped her on them. She pulled her tank top off and joined her on the pillows.


End file.
